Another Life
by Kamali Shen
Summary: Continuation from 'Another Tribe'. Caden's return, but to which side?
1. Found

Within the lair, sat a young girl. The Metal Heads slunk around her as if they needed to move her. For the girl hardly moved, talked or ate, just sat in one spot with silver jewelry that wrapped around her wrists and hips. The girl's sightless eyes wandered the cave walls that surrounded her.

Noise traveled to her ears in the form of a heavy vehicle. With a flick of her wrist, the girl sent most of the Metal Heads away. They were going to attack whoever entered their lair. The leader sighed, bored and annoyed. Then she realized the noise. The Gila Stomper, which meant Jak and Daxter.

She careful felt her cheek, where a scar was visible from the corner of her eye to her lips in an arc. Her eyes flared with mixed emotions. She had no idea what to think. Should she feel hatred or glad that they were here. From her uncontrolled emotions, a blue hue emitted from her jewelry 'Just wait and see what they do.' She thought to herself, before she started to quietly sing to herself.

Within the cave, the Gila Stomper created a loud roaring as Sig maneuvered around the cave. Daxter was using the Peacemaker to kill off any Metal Head orbs he saw in the darkness. Jak smiled at his friend, knowing the little ottsel was having the time of his life.

Sig wasn't impressed and worried about his safety as Daxter fired another shot, nearly hitting the ground in front of them, "Watch it, fur ball." Sig warned, "I do want to get inside here before I'm killed."

"Sorry Sig." Daxter apologized and started shooting again. They were halfway into the cave when they heard a weird noise coming from inside the cave itself. Slowing down to a stop, all three strained their ears to listen. It was like a siren calling, just a voice.

Before they could do anything about it, hundreds of Metal Heads swarmed out of the ground and a few entrances towards the fighters. They were shocked and wondered where all the Metal Heads were coming from.

"There Jak!" Daxter cried, "They're coming from that room." Daxter pointed to an opening where a light was pouring out of, "If we get there, we can stop more from coming."

"Good idea, Dax. Only one problem, how do you plan we get there?" Sig asked, getting irritated. The three of them started to fight and drive their way to the opening. The Metal Heads slowly relented the closer they came to the light.

The leader of the Metal Heads song carried throughout the cavern even though she could hear the men coming closer. The inevitable was going to happen and that she was going to have to face them again. Slowly, she got up and stood to face them as she stopped singing. There, she heard one of them whisper her name.

The warriors fought until they reached the cavern opening where the Metal Heads were no more and the singing had stopped. There, they stood in silence as their eyes fell upon a figure. Whoever it was, was obvious the leader and creating the hue.

The leader was extremely pale and thin. Looking frail to boot, but strong-willed as they stood to face them. Daxter's little eyes grew huge as Sig's mouth dropped. Jak could only say one thing to the darkness that was slowly swallowing the blue hueish light.

"Caden…"

"No, it can't be." Daxter stated, "She disappeared weeks ago. Plus, this guy is the leader of the Metal Heads around here." Daxter really didn't want it to be Caden.

"Jak, Daxter, I bet you even… even have Sig with you." A raspy voice answered them, obviously extremely harsh from the lack of use, "What brings you here?"

"No, it can't be you." Sig said.

"What is wrong with me? Caden… is that my name?" The figure rambled and fell back into a sitting position. She kept rambling as the three of them made their way to her.

"It was you Jak." She said accusingly, "It was you that hated me and sent me away."

"No. I didn't mean to do anything, Caden. It was an accident." Jak pleaded.

"If that is so, why this?" She asked, showing the scar across her face, "I can't remember what I did."

"Nothing, you did nothing. We just defeated an enemy who happened to be your brother. We didn't know…" Jak tried to explain.

"So that is why I can't find him."

"Jak, Daxter. It's obvious that she is delirious and needs help. We need to get the kid out of here and back to Spargus." Sig said as Caden rambled on.

"No!" Caden yelled, "I will not go back. Get them!" She pointed to them and sent whatever Metal Heads were around to attack the warriors. The jewelry on the girl's body again grew in color, as did her anger.

"It must be the silver crap around her body. It's clouding her mind." Sig noticed, "That is what it must be… It can control the Metal Heads, but it also controls the wearer."

"Isn't that like _all_ crap like that? You think you're in control, but you're not?" Daxter complained as the Metal Heads drew near. Jak wasn't sure what to do, but just started to fight the Metal Heads. Sig and Daxter followed suit, fighting off what they could.

Caden took this time to make an exit. She didn't want to deal with them now. Turning on her heel, she created another opening and ran through before Jak or his friends could


	2. Missions

Jak nodded at Sig's suggestion. Regrouping was the best idea.

"I guess knowing she is alive is a little helpful." Jak said.

"Yeah, just think of that. Now, how about we get out of here?" Daxter suggested with a slight smile. Jak smiled back and made their way quickly back to the Gila Stomper. Gearing up, they turned around and started to leave the cave.

Again, with Sig driving and Daxter shooting off rounds with the Peacemaker, Jak's mind was elsewhere. Caden's accusations drilled into his mind. He knew he had pushed Caden away. He didn't mean to, but neither of them had been in a good state of mind. Jak and Daxter had just explained that her brother, Kix, was dead. Caden had crossed the line, telling Jak off. Nothing seemed to be getting better from there.

As they neared the opening of the cave, Jak's communicator went off. It was Damas explaining that Metal Head Beasts were seen around the gate of Spargus and near the cave where they were. Sig immediately stopped the Gila Stomper. Looking towards the entrance, he could hear and feel the Beasts lurking around.

"So what do we do?" Sig asked, "It might be Caden. Keeping us away…"

"I really hope not." Daxter whined, "I don't think anyone could."

Jak just shook his head, hoping as well that it might not be true, "Let's just floor it hen they are far enough apart."

Sig liked that idea and when the moment around, he gunned the Gila Stomper to full throttle and flew from the cave.

"Hey, stop and look at that!" Daxter yelled above the motor, pointing behind them. Sig skidded to a halt and they all turned back to the cave. It was as Daxter said; the Beasts weren't even paying attention to any of them. They were stalking the entrance.

"What are they doing?" Sig asked, "No one is in there."

Daxter and Jak shrugged and watched as the Beasts still stalked the cave for a few more moments before they stamped towards them and Spargus before running around the range and away from Spargus.

"Okay, that was weird." Daxter said.

"Let's get back. Maybe Damas can enlighten us on this." Jak said defeated.

Sig nodded and drove the Gila Stomper back to Spargus. To their expectations, the beats were gone. After parking the vehicle, they silently entered the city. Kleiver met them and explained about the beast mysteriously left.

Jak nodded, and with Daxter on his shoulder, walked away. Leaving Sig and Kleiver at the garage door. Jak wasn't in any mood and Daxter could tell.

"What is it, buddy? You are colder than Haven City."

"Nothing, Dax."

"Can't hide it from me. You are worried about the girl."

"Aren't you?" Jak question.

"Of course not. Jak, listen to me." Daxter said, jumping down in from of his friend, "Caden left alright. Yes, she looks horrible. But you gotta understand something.

"She left us, to worry about her and everything. And yes, I am pissed about it. But we have to let her come back to us." Daxter explained with the most vivid faces.

"Dater?" Jak asked, surprised by his friend's reaction, "So, we need to wait and see if she'll…"

"Come back to us, yes. Going after her will only make matters worse." Sig interrupted, "Over heard ya."

"No problem. What I don't like are the Metal Head Beasts. They completely ignored us then ran off, still acting if we weren't there."

"And you think Caden was involved?" Sig asked.

"At first, yeah. Until I realized where they were." Jak explained, "I put it together. Caden wants nothing to really do with us. So why would she have the Beasts guarding the cave entrance _and_ Spargus?"

"She wouldn't!" Daxter answered.

"Exactly, which lead me to believe that maybe she _can't_ control most of the Metal Heads, at least not the larger ones."

"Interesting analysis, Jak." Sig said, "So what should we do?"

"I know we should leave Caden alone, Dax. I say we go and find out what's going on in the Wasteland, see if Caden is really okay on her own." Jak answered.

Elsewhere, Caden slipped through another opening in her little escape tunnel. Few Metal Head scorpions were following her as she made her way outside near the small oasis. From her spot of the side of the cliff, she could tell she was near Spargus' great door and saw Metal Head Beasts. Caden could make out their outline.

They were stalking the door and Caden knew what they wanted. Errol had been trying to get her to join him, which she refused. Errol had then bribed the huge animals to help him get rid of her. She wanted to go back to her safe house, but the sun was making her eyesight nearly impossible.

She could hardly see as it was. With the jewelry, she a minor inferred sight and the only way she could tell the difference between living objects were the minor heat changes on their bodies. From her spot, she could partially make out the Beats around the cave entrance and vehicle some meters away.

'Good.' Caden thought, 'That means Jak and the others got away.'

With that thought, she made her move, throwing rocks to get their attention and could feel them coming after her. It was hard not to. She carefully slid back into one of her tunnels to confuse the Beasts.

The rumbling of the mountains bombarded her ears as the Beats stormed their way around the bend. They were trying to trap her for she knew there had to be about five of them. She smiled to herself within her tunnel. Caden had worked on them soon after she left so she would be able to run and hide. Caden watched as they ran by without notice. Laughing, Caden slid down her tunnels to her hideout back in the cave. She would go to her safe house later and settled into a light sleep.

Jak, Daxter and Sig were about to leave when Jak's communicator went off. It was Seem requesting Jak's help at the Temple. Jak knew he had to go there first before starting a wild hunt for the young girl. If Seem _requested_ his help then she must be urgent to her.

"Go on, Jak. I'll stay here in case Damas should need me." Sig said, turning around and heading back into Spargus.

As the door shut behind Sig, he sighed. Finally able to show his weariness, but Damas was there to greet the big man with a tired smile of his own.

"So what was in the cave this time?" Damas asked, "More centipedes or what?"

"Caden." Sig slowly answered, "She has been there."

"You saw her?" Damas asked, surprised.

'What's left of her. She looks horrible, but seems to be able to control some of the smaller Metal Heads. Jak wants to find her and bring her back, but Seem just called for him."

"What about the Beasts that-"

"Not Caden's doing. Like Jak said, if she wanted to hide from us, why have them around here?" Sig interrupted.

"She has been gone for weeks. Who knows what has gone on? So, Caden is extremely frail?"

"Yeah and the lack of people has made her revert to her old ways, quiet and afraid." Sig answered, his shoulders slumping.

Damas just nodded and decided to charge the subject, "Well, come along. I need your help with a different matter.

As Sig went back into the city, Jak and Daxter took the Dune Hopper to the Temple. Steering around the attacking marauders, jumping the islands, and ending up, again, at the pillars. Hopping out of the vehicle, the duo made their way into the Temple lobby.

"Dark Maker!" Daxter yelled. Jak saw and, after attacking a few of them, made his way to the door. Slipping through the opening and down the stairs, Jak kept running into Dark Makers.

"They have overrun the place!" Jak said, entering another room. Jak shivered as he remembered that this was where Caden found the box. He also noted that both doors were now collapsed but only one had light seeping through the cracks. As he walked up to the more promising door, he remembered that Dark Eco had been flowing from hallways previous and he had powered up.

"How are we supposed to get through that, while more Dark Makers are about to kill us?" Daxter asked.

"Like this!" Jak shouted turning into Dark Jak. Daxter smiled as Jak turned purple and dark bombed the door. The rocks crumpled and flew from the door as Jak ran past.

Going down the stairs, he crushed what few Dark Makers were in his path, Looking around, he saw another covered tunnel like before and moving as fast as he could, Jak dark bombed the tunnel. Going through the destroyed room, he maneuvered around the cracks as he made his way.

A grunt could be heard as Jak reverted back to normal before walking up to another Precursor statue.

"One again, your heroism will be rewarded. Enabling you to get to new heights that were only possible in your dreams." It had told Jak before engulfing him in a white light. When the light disappeared, Daxter spoke up.

"You got wings, buddy." He said, looking at Jak's vine-like appendages.

Jak smiled at his optimistic friend as he followed the directions to an upper level. The duo were meters above the floor where they had just fought their way around. Jak jumped and flew from pillar to pillar as Seem slowly became larger as they drew near. She was staring up at the night sky as he reached her on the landing. The wings and aura disappeared in a cluster of stars of their own as he walked towards her, before disappearing.

Seem stared at the Dark Maker ship. Talking in riddles and philosophy before kissing Daxter and thanking him for showing her the ancestors. At this, Daxter was a little confused, but past it off. Jak just shrugged as Seem went back to her observations. Leaving through a warp, they ended up back in the Temple lobby as Damas called, needing Jak to hurry back.

Nodding to Daxter, Jak made his way out of the Temple and to the Dune Hopper. He raced it back down the slopes and jumping across the islands before landing on the mainland.

As he rode around the abandon city, the familiar rumbling was shaking the ground again. When he drove around the bend that lead to the open range to Spargus, the rumbling grew worse.

"The Metal Head Beasts are back!" Daxter shouted, pointing to three giants that were heading their way. Jak tried to steer the Dune Hopper around them, but it turned side-ways and the last thing Jak could remember was being airborne and a loud roar before the darkness overtook him.


	3. The Past Reunited

Jak awoke during the night. Allow his senses to come together and pieced what had happened. They had found Caden, or rather, Caden found them when Metal Head Beasts were stampeding around. Jak and Daxter were thrown backwards in the Dune Hopper.

"Daxter!" Jak yelled, unconsciously aware of where he was. He tried sitting up, but pain shot though his right side. Jak grunted, but lay back down. Daxter had heard him cry out and hovered above him, "Jak? You alright, buddy?" he asked.

Jak could only nod until the pain past. Letting out a slow breath, Jak relaxed a little and looked to Daxter, "Just forgot about the injuries." Jak answered, "Where's Caden?"

Daxter shrugged, "Not sure, but she might be outside. There is a big fire outside." Daxter said, leaving Jak to stare at the ceiling. He could hear the crackling of the fire and could smell the sweet scent of the burning weeds. Jak felt almost content, being able to relax with no worries other than that of his own.

Closing his eyes, he drifted back to sleep, his breathing evening out. Jak could hear the faint steps of someone walking around him, knowing it was probably Caden. He slowly opened his eyes to see Errol instead. The half machine maniac smirked, leering over Jak, bringing his metal, cold hands to grab Jak. Lashing out quickly, Jak grabbed a hold of Errol neck with his good hand. He could hear the faint voice of Daxter yelling at him, but he couldn't make it out, yet.

"WAKE UP!" Daxter yelled, hitting Jak, which brought him to his senses pretty quickly. Gasping for air, Jak noticed his hand was around Caden's throat, lightly choking her.

"No, Caden…" The ex-hero tried to apologize, letting go of the girl. Caden silenced him, handing him another bowl to eat. She then tried to leave, but Jak still had a hand on her arm. She froze, not wanting any contact from him. Pulling away after a few quite moments, she left the two alone.

"Don't fret. She is scared of almost anything. Give her some time." Daxter explain, "She will hardly be near me, now eat." He added, sipping the broth from his own bowl. Even though Jak was still a little uneased, he nodded and started on his bowl.

Daxter ate a little more before looking at his friend straight in the eye, "We should be heading back soon."

"I know, but she needs to come back with us. Force or not, Caden isn't safe out here." Jak said, getting up. Concentrating, he used his light powers to heal himself of any other wounds.

"Feeling better?" Daxter asked, with a smirk. Jak nodded and soon his communicator went off. Damas was calling; needing Jak back in Spargus, which Jak replied that they would be there shortly.

Slowly getting up, Jak left the small shelter with Daxter on his shoulder. The skyline, purple mixing with orange, told him it was hours from dawn and the air smelt sweet from the cool morning.

Looking around, he saw Caden heading their way with an armful of weeds in her arms. She promptly tossed them in the dying fire making the plants hiss and crackle as they burned.

"Damas called." Jak stated flatly, "We need to head back."

Daxter nodded and turned to Caden with pleading eyes. She knew exactly what they wanted, but didn't know if she could. Caden sat next to the fire to warm herself up. Jak and Daxter wanted her to go back to Spargus, a place she thought could be a home. Caden also knew that Errol and the Dark Makers would tear down the city walls to get to her. She wouldn't do it and shook her head, clanging the bracelets together.

"What about them, Caden?" Jak asked, "We can help you, if you would just let us. Do you not trust us?"

Caden again shook her head, "No. Not while I have them on. The Dark Makers will want them back and Errol is still after me…"

"All the more reason for you to trust us and let us protect you." Jak interrupted.

"Errol and the Dark Markers are a huge menace now. Nothing you could do about that." Daxter added.

"But I still have them. Who knows what could happen if they got a hold of them or me." Caden argued, "I need to find a way to get them off. I just don't know how. I think my body depends on them." Caden sighed. Snuffing out the fire with the pot she had used earlier, she left to go into the house, needing to be alone to think.

Jak and Daxter looked at each other when Caden had left. They needed to get back and they needed Caden back in Spargus. True, Errol and the Dark Markers would be after her, but they were attacking everyone and she was more vulnerable out in the Wastelands.

"Daxter, go wait by the Dune Hopper."

"Don't do anything stupid." Daxter warned, jumping down and waddling around a house. As Daxter disappeared, Jak went for Caden.

Daxter never knew exactly what happened, but no long after he left Jak, Caden's darker side was unleashed. She and Jak were fighting and all Daxter needed was Caden's 'war cry' as a warning before seeing the two rolling end over end of each other.

"Ja-ak!" Daxter moaned, "You did-"

"Something stupid, yes. Just stay there!"

"Like I want to help you anyways." Daxter retorted, watching the two. Caden was fighting like a caged animal, like it meant her life to get at Jak. She had Jak on the ground and was about ready to strike. Jak did the only thing he thought he could do. As Caden lunged at him, he threw sand at her face, causing her land awkwardly on Jak. This gave Jak a chance to shove Caden away and jump to his feet.

Caden thrashed about, her darker side feeding off her anger. Jak could see her tears as she rubbed at her eyes. Opening her eyes to look around, Jak noted the jewelry clutched at her skin. He also noted that when she kept her eyes closed, the jewelry would loosen up.

"So that's how they work." Jak said to himself. Jak's attention went to Caden, as she seemed to be calming down. Her tears were lightly tinted pink as sand and her dried tears stained her cheeks. Jak knew what he had to do and moved the short distance and slugged Caden in the stomach.

As Caden fell forward, Jak's arms looped around her waist and waited until her darker side completely subsided and fell limp in Jak's embrace. He then picked her up, checked her over, and carried her to where the Dune Hooper sat.

He was greeted with a wide-eyed, jaw-dropped ottsel. Jak nodded and seated Caden and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Just knocked the wind out of her." Jak answered Daxter's questioning look. He tore off a part of his shirt and tied it around Caden's eyes.

"Oh now, Jak. She'll never know who it is. Jeez, Jak, what-" Daxter started.

"Shut it, Dax." Jak stopped his friend, "I did it because I know how to get that freakin' jewelry off. Just look at her wrist."

Daxter gave Jak a questioning look and did as he was told. He sat on Caden's lap as Jak started the Dune Hopper and headed back to Spargus.

The morning light brightly shown on the vehicle and reflected upon the jewelry. Looking down, Daxter noted he could see purple and yellow seeping from under the bracelets.

"Wait, the jewelry." Daxter finally noted.

"Yeah, she said it herself that they help her see and her body depends on them. Take away her sight, then the jewelry won't work." Jak explained. Daxter smiled at this and stared ahead.

Spargus' doors were in sight as well as marauders. Carefully maneuvering and jumping over the bandits, Jak got into Spargus within moments. The two heroes smiled to themselves for they made it back with minimum damage and brought Caden 'home'.

The smiles faded when Caden started to stir. Moaning slightly, she moved arm one around her waist and the other towards her eyes. Jak moved to stop Caden, holding her hand in his.

"Don't remove it." He told her quietly, moving her hands together so one rested over the bracelet of the other. Caden's hand swept gently over the jewelry, but didn't know why her wrists were hurting so bad. Her question was answered as her finders gingerly found the edge and slipped under the seem.

"It's loose…" She state quietly, "How?"

"You said it yourself. You use the jewelry to see. If you can't see, they can't work."

"That's right, so that must mean we're back in Spargus?" Caden asked.

"Yep, don't worry nothing's changed." Daxter said.

Caden could hear the ottsel jump off the Dune Hopper and could hear his small feet walking across the sand. Jak touched Caden's hand, indicating to help her. Caden allowed Jak to help her out of the vehicle.

Keeping an arm around her shoulders, Jak directed Caden into the interior of Spargus. Kleiver was on his way out, but spotted the heroes.

"There ya are. Damas is looking fer ya. Go towards the bay." Kleiver ordered and almost walked on, "Is that Caden?"

Caden nodded towards the voice. She was a little nervous for she couldn't see him or what was going on. The next thing she knew, Caden was in a bear hug and in the air.

"'Bout time ya got home." Kleiver said, setting the girl back down, before walking off.

Jak smiled for the big guard and Caden. Kleiver had noted the girl's appearance and the blindfold and so he just made the child feel welcomed. Jak watched as he left for the garage and remembered that Damas needed him.

He maneuvered Caden to jump onto his back. Caden wrapped her arms around Jak's neck as well as her legs around his waist. Nodding she was ready, Daxter jumped onto Caden's arm and they took off. Jak ran and rounded a few corners before seeing Damas, who was looking at the sky.


	4. Home

Jak awoke during the night. Allow his senses to come together and pieced what had happened. They had found Caden, or rather, Caden found them when Metal Head Beasts were stampeding around. Jak and Daxter were thrown backwards in the Dune Hopper.

"Daxter!" Jak yelled, unconsciously aware of where he was. He tried sitting up, but pain shot though his right side. Jak grunted, but lay back down. Daxter had heard him cry out and hovered above him, "Jak? You alright, buddy?" he asked.

Jak could only nod until the pain past. Letting out a slow breath, Jak relaxed a little and looked to Daxter, "Just forgot about the injuries." Jak answered, "Where's Caden?"

Daxter shrugged, "Not sure, but she might be outside. There is a big fire outside." Daxter said, leaving Jak to stare at the ceiling. He could hear the crackling of the fire and could smell the sweet scent of the burning weeds. Jak felt almost content, being able to relax with no worries other than that of his own.

Closing his eyes, he drifted back to sleep, his breathing evening out. Jak could hear the faint steps of someone walking around him, knowing it was probably Caden. He slowly opened his eyes to see Errol instead. The half machine maniac smirked, leering over Jak, bringing his metal, cold hands to grab Jak. Lashing out quickly, Jak grabbed a hold of Errol neck with his good hand. He could hear the faint voice of Daxter yelling at him, but he couldn't make it out, yet.

"WAKE UP!" Daxter yelled, hitting Jak, which brought him to his senses pretty quickly. Gasping for air, Jak noticed his hand was around Caden's throat, lightly choking her.

"No, Caden…" The ex-hero tried to apologize, letting go of the girl. Caden silenced him, handing him another bowl to eat. She then tried to leave, but Jak still had a hand on her arm. She froze, not wanting any contact from him. Pulling away after a few quite moments, she left the two alone.

"Don't fret. She is scared of almost anything. Give her some time." Daxter explain, "She will hardly be near me, now eat." He added, sipping the broth from his own bowl. Even though Jak was still a little uneased, he nodded and started on his bowl.

Daxter ate a little more before looking at his friend straight in the eye, "We should be heading back soon."

"I know, but she needs to come back with us. Force or not, Caden isn't safe out here." Jak said, getting up. Concentrating, he used his light powers to heal himself of any other wounds.

"Feeling better?" Daxter asked, with a smirk. Jak nodded and soon his communicator went off. Damas was calling; needing Jak back in Spargus, which Jak replied that they would be there shortly.

Slowly getting up, Jak left the small shelter with Daxter on his shoulder. The skyline, purple mixing with orange, told him it was hours from dawn and the air smelt sweet from the cool morning.

Looking around, he saw Caden heading their way with an armful of weeds in her arms. She promptly tossed them in the dying fire making the plants hiss and crackle as they burned.

"Damas called." Jak stated flatly, "We need to head back."

Daxter nodded and turned to Caden with pleading eyes. She knew exactly what they wanted, but didn't know if she could. Caden sat next to the fire to warm herself up. Jak and Daxter wanted her to go back to Spargus, a place she thought could be a home. Caden also knew that Errol and the Dark Makers would tear down the city walls to get to her. She wouldn't do it and shook her head, clanging the bracelets together.

"What about them, Caden?" Jak asked, "We can help you, if you would just let us. Do you not trust us?"

Caden again shook her head, "No. Not while I have them on. The Dark Makers will want them back and Errol is still after me…"

"All the more reason for you to trust us and let us protect you." Jak interrupted.

"Errol and the Dark Markers are a huge menace now. Nothing you could do about that." Daxter added.

"But I still have them. Who knows what could happen if they got a hold of them or me." Caden argued, "I need to find a way to get them off. I just don't know how. I think my body depends on them." Caden sighed. Snuffing out the fire with the pot she had used earlier, she left to go into the house, needing to be alone to think.

Jak and Daxter looked at each other when Caden had left. They needed to get back and they needed Caden back in Spargus. True, Errol and the Dark Markers would be after her, but they were attacking everyone and she was more vulnerable out in the Wastelands.

"Daxter, go wait by the Dune Hopper."

"Don't do anything stupid." Daxter warned, jumping down and waddling around a house. As Daxter disappeared, Jak went for Caden.

Daxter never knew exactly what happened, but no long after he left Jak, Caden's darker side was unleashed. She and Jak were fighting and all Daxter needed was Caden's 'war cry' as a warning before seeing the two rolling end over end of each other.

"Ja-ak!" Daxter moaned, "You did-"

"Something stupid, yes. Just stay there!"

"Like I want to help you anyways." Daxter retorted, watching the two. Caden was fighting like a caged animal, like it meant her life to get at Jak. She had Jak on the ground and was about ready to strike. Jak did the only thing he thought he could do. As Caden lunged at him, he threw sand at her face, causing her land awkwardly on Jak. This gave Jak a chance to shove Caden away and jump to his feet.

Caden thrashed about, her darker side feeding off her anger. Jak could see her tears as she rubbed at her eyes. Opening her eyes to look around, Jak noted the jewelry clutched at her skin. He also noted that when she kept her eyes closed, the jewelry would loosen up.

"So that's how they work." Jak said to himself. Jak's attention went to Caden, as she seemed to be calming down. Her tears were lightly tinted pink as sand and her dried tears stained her cheeks. Jak knew what he had to do and moved the short distance and slugged Caden in the stomach.

As Caden fell forward, Jak's arms looped around her waist and waited until her darker side completely subsided and fell limp in Jak's embrace. He then picked her up, checked her over, and carried her to where the Dune Hooper sat.

He was greeted with a wide-eyed, jaw-dropped ottsel. Jak nodded and seated Caden and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Just knocked the wind out of her." Jak answered Daxter's questioning look. He tore off a part of his shirt and tied it around Caden's eyes.

"Oh now, Jak. She'll never know who it is. Jeez, Jak, what-" Daxter started.

"Shut it, Dax." Jak stopped his friend, "I did it because I know how to get that freakin' jewelry off. Just look at her wrist."

Daxter gave Jak a questioning look and did as he was told. He sat on Caden's lap as Jak started the Dune Hopper and headed back to Spargus.

The morning light brightly shown on the vehicle and reflected upon the jewelry. Looking down, Daxter noted he could see purple and yellow seeping from under the bracelets.

"Wait, the jewelry." Daxter finally noted.

"Yeah, she said it herself that they help her see and her body depends on them. Take away her sight, then the jewelry won't work." Jak explained. Daxter smiled at this and stared ahead.

Spargus' doors were in sight as well as marauders. Carefully maneuvering and jumping over the bandits, Jak got into Spargus within moments. The two heroes smiled to themselves for they made it back with minimum damage and brought Caden 'home'.

The smiles faded when Caden started to stir. Moaning slightly, she moved arm one around her waist and the other towards her eyes. Jak moved to stop Caden, holding her hand in his.

"Don't remove it." He told her quietly, moving her hands together so one rested over the bracelet of the other. Caden's hand swept gently over the jewelry, but didn't know why her wrists were hurting so bad. Her question was answered as her finders gingerly found the edge and slipped under the seem.

"It's loose…" She state quietly, "How?"

"You said it yourself. You use the jewelry to see. If you can't see, they can't work."

"That's right, so that must mean we're back in Spargus?" Caden asked.

"Yep, don't worry nothing's changed." Daxter said.

Caden could hear the ottsel jump off the Dune Hopper and could hear his small feet walking across the sand. Jak touched Caden's hand, indicating to help her. Caden allowed Jak to help her out of the vehicle.

Keeping an arm around her shoulders, Jak directed Caden into the interior of Spargus. Kleiver was on his way out, but spotted the heroes.

"There ya are. Damas is looking fer ya. Go towards the bay." Kleiver ordered and almost walked on, "Is that Caden?"

Caden nodded towards the voice. She was a little nervous for she couldn't see him or what was going on. The next thing she knew, Caden was in a bear hug and in the air.

"'Bout time ya got home." Kleiver said, setting the girl back down, before walking off.

Jak smiled for the big guard and Caden. Kleiver had noted the girl's appearance and the blindfold and so he just made the child feel welcomed. Jak watched as he left for the garage and remembered that Damas needed him.

He maneuvered Caden to jump onto his back. Caden wrapped her arms around Jak's neck as well as her legs around his waist. Nodding she was ready, Daxter jumped onto Caden's arm and they took off. Jak ran and rounded a few corners before seeing Damas, who was looking at the sky.


	5. Freed

Damas turned around, seeing Jak approach. The desert leader started to walk to meet Jak when he faltered in his steps as he saw Caden resting on Jak's back. He couldn't believe it, Jak had really found her. Smiling, he greeted his best warrior.

"Jak, the Dark Makers are attacking. Use the gun to get rid of them." Damas half ordered. Jak and Daxter both nodded and Jak slipped Caden off of him.

"Watch her and don't remove that blindfold." Jak stated and ran off. Damas watched him go and turned back to Caden, who was reaching around for him. Taking her hand carefully, Damas finally had a chance to check her over. She looked terrible and exhausted. Some parts of her seemed to be sunken in, that is when he noticed the silver gleaming off of her.

"The jewelry." Damas breathed out, "You put it on?"

Caden nodded before moving her hand away from Damas, "I've been using them to survive, but I found out they're making me ill."

"You should tell me more later. We need to get away from here." Damas stated, picking Caden up. The safest place for her was the arena steps. Carefully moving amongst the growing chaos, Damas sat Caden down.

"Stay here." Damas ordered, putting her hand on the rail. Caden then heard Damas run off and listened carefully as a gun started going off and people running and screaming. She felt the ground shake and rolled into a ball next to the railing wall. She never moved from the spot until things started to quiet down and she could hear someone walking towards her.

Jak ran from Damas and Caden. Knowing she would be safe while he dealt with the nuisance. Jak ran past rocks, animals, and people to get to the ladder. Jumping up the rungs, he slipped into the chair and waited. Damas had said something about the Dark Makers. He couldn't see anything until Daxter noisily pointed it out.

"Jak, look! Here they come!" Daxter's hand appeared infront of Jak's face. Jak was about to shove Daxter away, but decide to look. Sure enough, there were purple balls of light falling from the sky. They crashed into the sea and grew into massive monsters. Neither of them could believe their eyes as the creatures came closer.

Jak rebounded from his shock and started to fire at the Dark Makers. The hero shot rapidly everywhere until one leg was damaged. Realizing their weakness, Jak took full advantage. He shot at least five or six when Daxter yelled that the Dark Makers were landing in the city. Turning the gun around, Jak fired on the four slinking around the bay.

It had taken Jak over an hour to completely rid Spargus of all the Dark Makers. Wiping the sweat off of his face, he slid from the seat and jumped down onto the sand, intent on finding Damas.

Walking around, Jak surveyed the damage to the city. Most of the city was still intact. Only a few buildings had been damaged, but it was all in the bay area. To his slight relief, there were no casualties.

Daxter was, like always, gloating about their victory. Jak could only roll his eyes as they went into the interior of the city. Citizens here weren't as rattled, but seemed to be calming down. Damas could be seen directing and giving orders. Jak wandered to Damas whereas Daxter had seen Caden. She was curled into a ball on the area steps. Caden had heard him coming and started to sit up.

"Hey Caden." Daxter said once he was a bit closer. Caden turned her head to the sound of his voice, "We have done it again. Man, are we good."

Caden lightly laughed, "What was it?"

"Just Dark Makers. Big, ugly suckers, too. Had huge heads and long legs…" Daxter started to explain what they had done to Caden. Caden nodded an approval before hearing someone else approach. Whoever it was, they sat next to her, but not close enough. So she reached out and found the arm of Jak. Caden guessed he was still feeling a little weird about what had happened. Daxter quickly ended the silence by jumping on Jak's shoulder and rambling on about how touch they were.

Caden laughed a little more, "Don't talk Jak's ear off, Daxter."

Jak rolled his eyes before hearing her comment, "Good idea. Keep it up Dax, then I won't have to hear you later."

"Hey!" Dater feigned hurt. Clutching his hand over his heart, making noises of a slow death. Caden started to giggle at all the sounds.

"It is good to hear your laughter again." Damas said, "You did well today, Jak." Damas added.

"Ya darn right we did." Daxter jumped in, starting on again what they did. Jumping off of Jak's shoulder, articulating with his whole body. Jak and Damas watched a little of it before deciding that they should retire to Damas thrown room. Caden slowly stood up and stretched and found Damas holding her arm. The girl nodded and they started their way back to the elevator. Jak slightly lead the way with Daxter on his shoulder. He was still chattering away as they round the corner.

Being over confident and excited, Daxter face planted into the ground. Damas and Jak were laughing as Daxter lifted his sand-filled and disgruntled face.

"Nice one, Dax." Jak said, picking his friend up. Turning to Damas, Jak saw him shift Caden on his back.

"She fell asleep. Don't worry." Damas smiled reassuringly. Jak smiled back and they went into the elevator. They were quiet on the short trip up, except for the sound of sand out of Daxter's fur to the metal lift.

Jak couldn't help, but chuckle to himself as Daxter finished cleaning. The ottsel then glared at his friend.

"Keep it up, Jak. Keep it up and you'll find things in your hair!" Daxter said, making Jak laugh harder.

As the elevator stopped, they walked over to the middle of the room. Damas, with Jak's help, put Caden in the chair, sitting and facing them. They now needed to plan on what to do next. Jak told Damas that Samos had contacted him almost as soon as he was finished with the Dark Makers. Damas nodded, seeing no reason that Jak could need to say in Spargus.

Daxter soon became bored and hopped off Jak's should and walked over to Caden. Caden had been blindfolded for nearly two hours now. Jumping onto her lap, the ottsel looked her over. Caden was slouched in the chair, her arms resting nicely on the arms. Huffing, Daxter looked at her wrists, where the jewelry sat.

The bruising wasn't as bad as before, but still looked nasty. His mind drifted over an idea and he pushed her arms over the sides of the chair. Thinking that the bracelets would fall off faster. Daxter rolled into a ball and rested in her lap. Dreaming of him and Tess.

Damas and Jak were still talking. Deciding on what the next step should be. Jak needed to leave for Haven City and help out there for a while, as Damas would prepare Spargus for anything that would happen. Jak nodded, but the unasked question hung in the air, Caden and what to do with her. The two turned to Caden and Jak had to hold his laughter. Caden and Daxter looked as if they were melting. Daxter was partially uncurled, smiling and hanging over Caden's leg. Damas wasn't smiling as he looked at Caden.

Her face was distorted with discomfort. Something was wrong as they went over to the sleepers. At a closer look, beads of sweat were forming on her brow. Jak took Daxter off of Caden, just noticing the problem.

Damas silently picked her up and headed to the stream. He hadn't walked half way there before a loud noise clanged to the ground. Turning his head, Damas noticed the bracelet noisily spinning around. Seconds later, the other bracelet fell. Daxter awoke by the first bracelet and watched as the second one fell.

Jak was stunned, "It hadn't been that long. Why wouldn't they have come off is she was sleeping?"

"Maybe, she was lying down to where they couldn't slip off so easily and when she woke up…" Daxter voiced his thoughts, "That's why I pushed them over the side."

"Good thinking, Daxter." Jak said, walking to Damas with Daxter who was now on his shoulder. They sat near Damas and Caden, who why lying on the rocks. He looked over the belt and couldn't find a seam, a clasp or anything that would be holding the belt together.

"I'm not sure how she got this on. There is no where that shows." Damas said. Jak looked himself and could do no better. But it didn't take long before another noise was heard. Like a lock being undone slowly. The belt had unhooked itself. Damas quickly held up Caden so that Jak could grab the belt and toss it with the bracelets.

A painful moan brought Jak's attention to Caden. Her forehead was creased and covered in sweat. Damas lowered one of her arms into the stream while scooping up water and letting it drip on her face.

Caden's breathing became suddenly erratic and feebly fought against Damas. The desert leader knew nothing of what to do, nor did Jak.

"Her body might be realizing what just happened." Daxter suggested, "Like it depended on those."

"That might be true, like a withdrawal." Damas added, "But you need to get back to Haven City, Jak."

"Right, but I'm gonna take Caden. Maybe Samos can help her somehow."

"Alright, you be careful." Damas said, handing Caden to Jak. The ex-hero nodded and was about to leave when Caden stirred. She opened her eyes and quickly turned to the side. Her body slight contorted as the eco that covered her eyes fell and dissolved in the water.

Turning back to Jak, he could see only a light film over her eyes and her eyes rolled back and she went unconscious. Jak nodded over to Damas and left for the transport to Haven City again.


	6. Another Day

The three of them were on the transport to Haven City. Caden had awoken half way to their destination. Jak smiled as Caden looked around. The film over her eyes slightly blurred her vision, but she could finally really see.

"Caden relax. You are still weak." Daxter said. Under the two warriors was the bag fill of the jewelry. Damas had swept the things into a cloth and tied the ends together.

"I know, but…" She was at a loss for words as she scratched Daxter's fur.

"We're leaving you with Torn. He will show you how to use a blaster and such. We're needed by Samos so we might be back for awhile."

Caden nodded in understanding. She was glad to be anywhere, but the desert. Though she would miss Spargus. She relaxed against the wall. They reached Haven City's harbor within a few more moments. The trio quickly exited and Jak found an unused zoomer.

Helping Caden on, he then drove across the harbor to the Naughty Ottsel. Caden started laughing, see the deformed sign. Daxter quickly glared at her as if to warm her not to say anything. Caden nodded, but still laughed. The zoomer landed near the entrance. Caden slipped off while Jak grabbed the bag, not trusting anything.

The door slid open and were greeted by Torn's confused face, "What the hell are you two doing here. Samos needs you."

"I know, but I need you o do me a favor."

"Like what?" Torn asked, leaning against the consol.

"Caden?" Jak asked, turning. Caden appeared next to Jak, "I need you watch Caden for a bit."

"Yeah, teach her how to live." Daxter added with a smirk.

"How to live?" Torn repeated, looking at Caden.

"Will you teach her how to use a blaster and such?" Jak asked. Torn nodded and the two heroes left, leaving an eerie silence. Torn took the time to look Caden over. She looked 'smaller' and stood differently. Caden looked at Torn, knowing what he was doing. She started to look around the hide out. Torn was doing well, it seemed and looked at what Torn was leaning on.

"Communicator. So I can keep in contact with the main base." Torn explained.

"I hid out in the Wastelands. The bracelets helped me 'see', but exhausted me." Caden told Torn, "Jak found me and was able to figured out how to rid me of the cursed jewelry." She added, showing Torn her arms, which had been behind her back. Torn was take back for a moment. Yellow and purple covered her forearms, but they didn't look like they actually hurt.

"Well, let's get started. Using a blaster is easy. You just…"

Jak raced from the hideout, onto a zoomer, and to the main hide out. He needed Samos' help about the jewelry and plan of action. Racing around all the fighting and allowing Daxter to shoot anything, they finally reached the base.

Jumping off the zoomer and into the elevator, Jak held onto the bad as they ascended. The lift doors opened to reveal a number of confused faces.

"Jak! You shouldn't be here. You need to get to-"

"I have the jewelry." Jak cut Samos off.

"How? Caden had them and she's probably lost or dead in the Wastelands." Ashelin said.

"Found her." Jak stated simply, allowing the bag to drop. The jewelry clanged onto the floor and rolled a bit, "I need to know how to destroy them. It's of Dark Maker origin."

Samos walked over to the jewelry and inspected from their spots on the floor. Occasionally pushing them over with his stick.

"Onin says that these can cause terrible problems. Lava won't even work to melt them. The only way to get rid of them is by acid."

"Great. How are we supposed to find any of that?" Daxter asked.

"The Metal Head sector. That shit that flows around in their river is acid. Or, at least, strong enough." Ashelin said, "But why can't we use them?"

"Hello?" Pecker squawked, "What part of 'terrible problems' didn't you get?"

"Back off, Pecker." Jak warned, "They are evil. If you even see Caden, you'll really know. Your body comes accustom to their 'help'. It gives you what you need or desire most, but take also." Jak explained, from the confused looks, he went on, "Caden couldn't see so the jewelry gave her sight in a way, but her body took the hit. She tired way to easily."

"Plus, the jewelry attached itself to her." Daxter added.

Samos could not believe his ears, "Where is she now?"

"With Torn. Errol is after them and her so figured it would be easier here." Daxter answered casually.

"Fine. You need to go to Haven Forest. Once there, Samos will tell you more. We'll try to figure out anything else with the jewelry before you destroy it." Ashelin ordered. Jak nodded and left, making note to the other not to touch the jewelry with bare hands.

Ashelin and the others watched him go before turning their attention to the jewelry. Samos brushed them all back onto the cloth and picked up the ends. He set it down near Onin so that the two could research them without disruptions.

Jak was back on a zoomer and whizzing around Haven City, across rundown sectors and the old farmlands. He ditched the zoomer as he near the entrance and went through the mechanized doors.

As promised, Samos called Jak and explained his role as a gardener to get rid of some Dark eco flowers. Jak saw Dark Makers blocking his was as well as cannons that Samos had told him to use. Jak smiled at the challenge and ran head onto the fight.

Torn had given Caden a crash course with a blaster and sent her to Tess to hone up on her skills and accuracy. Passing the course, Tess had sent her back to Torn to fight. Torn then had her leave with other fighters to hold off KG robots assaults on the eastern side.

Caden did everything she was told. Her skilled were very good and the unit was able to hold off the assault until more soldiers arrived and took their place. Falling back, she helped fight KG robots until she was back at the Naughty Ottsel.

"You seem to have faired alright." Torn assessed, "I am going to lead an assault on the Metal Heads' side. I want you to stay around here and defend anywhere it's needed."

Torn ordered and left the hideout with Caden in tow. He took a nearby zoomer and raced out of sight. Seeing her standing there, a rebel fighter grabbed her to help them fight against a Metal Head and KG robot front.

Jak defeated the Dark Makers and the flower problem and went to the telescope. He found himself inside the Dark Makers ship and realized what he could do. He went through the ship destroying enemies and door. Finding himself at the core, Jak destroyed it with half his life still in check.

"Our hero!"

"Wha- Daxter?" Jak had heard and seen right?

"What? Let me see! Let me see! Let me see! Hello! Elevator floor, going up!" Daxter cried out and grunt, "I hate being short."

Jak just looked back at the telescope, "For a second…" before leaving, shaking his head. He left the Forest the same way he entered it and found his way back to the main base. Jak found Ashelin in a foul mood about Errol…

"…Who knows what Errol could do next."

"I bet you know how we can stop him?" Jak asked.

Ashelin explained her plan about having Torn and Jinx lead an assault on the Metal Head sector. This pissed off the ottsel, complaining about how they have risked their lives for three adventures and going on about a contract.

Ashelin jumped back, saying the two were in, but needed to cover Torn and Jinx. Jak rolled his eyes and then saw Samos and Onin looking over the jewelry. He walked over to them, hoping for some good news.

"I'm sorry, Jak. We cannot decipher what it says."

"Onin says that the symbols repeat themselves, but there is nothing else on them."

"Take them, the jewelry, into the Metal Heads sector and get rid of them." Samos added, "Nothing good will come if they are left intact."

Jak nodded, gathered the bag, and ran out to meet up with Torn, Jinx, and Sig. Jumping into a ship, Jak started to shoot anything that even looked at Torn wrong. They glided from the main head quarters, around Haven City, to the harbor where missiles were being launched at Torn. They flew around the harbor to try and shake the missiles and into the Metal Heads sector. Stealing a moment, Jak threw the cloth with the cursed jewelry into the green acid.

"Good shot. It's hissing to its end. Watch Torn!" Sig said in one breath, keeping Jak on his mission. Torn closed in on the target. Jumping off the ship, it slid and exploded into the wall.

The warriors regrouped and Jak was given a new upgrade to finish off what was left. He ran around, fighting off Dark Makers and Metal Heads. When the nest was eradicated, he went back the way he came and went to go check on Caden…


	7. Final

Caden had been fighting off Metal Heads. She was far east of the Naughty Ottsel, where more KG Robots were, but a number of Metal Head swarms were as well. She heard things flying overhead and saw Torn, on a feeble ship, being followed by missiles. Caden ran to the edge of the sidewalk before Jak winged overhead. He followed closely, covering Torn from attacks. They flew around the harbor, trying to shake the missiles and enemies. She occasionally would turn her attention back to the fighting and kill a few Metal Heads or a Krimson Death bot and go back to watching Torn and Jak.

As they entered the Metal Head's sector, Caden felt a sudden burning pain on the back of her left shoulder. Falling to one knee, she could hear a KG robot approach. Waiting until it got close enough, Caden then turned and fired at it, destroying it within moments.

Her shoulder burned as she ran back fully into the fight. The young warrior ran around and destroyed plenty before she was dismissed. Nodded her thanks, Caden ran back to the Naughty Ottsel. Dodging fights between the rebels and enemies, KG robots and Metal Heads. She rounded around the bend that jutted out before the club.

Running hard, she turned the two corners and headed down the straightaway. Caden heard some commotion behind her and stopped to see if she could help. Turning, she found herself face to face with a KG robot. The girl had no time to react before it fired square at her.

Caden felt horrible pain in her chest as she was sent flying backwards a few feet. Landing hard, the last thing she could hear was the rebels retaliating on the KG robot.

Caden was surrounded by over comforting darkness and warmth. She floated around, motionless as something carried her. She felt weightless, but also a slight tugging from somewhere. Something pulled at her, taking her away from her safety. Caden was about to pull back when something flickered in front of her. Carefully, she moved her heard around, 'What was that?' she thought, but it happened again.

It was a longer time and she saw Torn. Caden was back in the Naught Ottsel and Torn was standing over her. She could faintly hear him call her name. The darkness and warmth were inviting, but she knew that she couldn't be there, not with a strong pull on her.

Caden carefully and slowly opened her eyes, moaning in protest as the light hurt. She could hear Torn comforting he and urging her to wake up. Caden had to blink a few times before she could get adjusted.

"Caden?" Torn asked, "Caden, answer me."

"I'm here." Caden said, blinking a few more times and turning her head slightly, "I hurt."

"I bet. You took a shot on the shoulder and the chest. You've been out cold for a bit." Torn explained.

"You guys okay? Saw a little…hot shot action." Caden said, breathlessly.

"Relax, Caden. You're not well enough to talk. Yes, we're all fine."

"Feel really weak." Caden told Torn, this meant that he could still lose her.

He had no idea what to do. Torn never had to deal with this. Caden could read him and saw his distress over her. She didn't know how much longer would have been able to last. Her screamed out all the pain, but it felt like two forces were pulling on her.

Torn didn't know what to do so he talked about what had been going on around Haven City. He told her of his mission and how Jak was doing.

"Blowing the nest to hell. That should slow them down." Torn finished and smiled. Despite how much of a badass he liked to be, he was fond of Jak, Caden, and even Daxter, even though the rat could get on his nerves.

Caden lightly laughing brought his attention back, "I bet Daxter…will be gloating…all the way…" She said, talking breathes as she talked, "Dark Markers…attacked Spargus. They won…but Daxter…was going on. Then he fell…and landed face…first into the sand."

Torn chuckled, "I would like to have seen that. Caden relax. You just need to rest so you can heal." He knew that she was just lucky to be alive. She was weakened and her body had taken a hard hit. Torn had contacted Ashelin, who said if she lasted the night, she would have a better chance to live. Jak had some by before going after Errol.

Caden had been slowly fading until early morning. Ashelin said there was only a slight chance at her living, but he wasn't sure. Caden was now looking better, her breathing had evened out and she was wrapped up tight.

"So, where is…Jak now?" Caden asked.

"Going after Errol. He caught a lead somewhere and is heading to the destroyed part of the city, up north." Torn answered, "You feelin' better?"

"A little. Just feel weak." She admitted. Torn nodded and smiled. He then went back to ordering troops around.

Unknown to Torn, Caden had lied. She did feel weak, but she could feel herself fading. Caden was in intense pain and covered her pain up when Torn would look at her.

For a while it was like that, her trying to get through the pain. Then nothing…she felt nothing. It was her time and she died silently. Torn was busy and never noticed until word got to him about Damas' death. He turned to tell Caden that bad news and then saw her form.

"Caden, Damas is…Caden?" Torn rushed to her side, "No…" Torn knew she was long gone. The color was gone from her body; she lips were tinted light purple and blue. She had died long before Damas had.

Torn found a blanket and pulled her over her still form. He then called Ashelin and told her of Caden and Damas' death. She understood and said that she would arrive at the Naughty Ottsel shortly. Torn waited in silence until Ashelin showed up, but before they could move Caden's body, it dissolved into eco and dust.

Torn removed the eco as Ashelin gathered Caden's remains. She told Torn of Jak's victory against Errol. Torn kissed Ashelin relieved that the huge war was over. She returned the kiss before leaving for the Wastelands.

Jak and Daxter celebrated their victory before Ashelin showed up. She congratulated them before telling them the bad news, "Sorry to ruin this good occasion, but she didn't make it…" Ashelin said, handing Jak a box. Jak looked it over and let the contents out, allowing the dust to whirl around in the air.

Unbeknownst to all of them, two pairs of eyes watched them. A pair of blue and a pair of pale blue eyes looked over what was going on.

"You can rest now. Your son will do well." The pale eyes looked over to the other set. Her small formed dwarfed by the owner of the blue eyes.

"I can see that. So, both of us could rest now, Caden."

"Yes, Damas. Mar will be fine…"


End file.
